<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ones Importance by TriangleCrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393578">Ones Importance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriangleCrown/pseuds/TriangleCrown'>TriangleCrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Established Friendship, Exhaustion, Guilt, Mistakes, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriangleCrown/pseuds/TriangleCrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout was sent to a mission. Now his team has to go on and fight without a Scout to help them. Things go out of hand and they realized how important Scout was in the team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scout &amp; Sniper (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ones Importance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second fic I guess? (This is so bad ugh)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scout was not available today due to a private mission sent by Miss Pauling to him. The mission lasts for a week or so, depending if there are no issues that might happen but knowing Scout, there will be one.</p>
<p>He is having the time of his life, using the time given to him to relax and not worry about the jeers of his teammates for once. He's sure that his team can go on fine without him for a couple of days, they tend to blame him for everything anyway so his confidence that his team will go on fine is high. Hell, he kind of has the urge to start some complications just so he has some excuse to delay his mission, for the sole purpose of having more time to stay away from the base.</p>
<p>With that said, he continues on to relax, not knowing what is currently happening with his team.<br/>
_____________</p>
<p>RED's winning streak was broken starting from the day that Scout was deployed for the mission assigned for him. This day was a win for the RED but in exchange, the efforts made to win this day's battle drained most of them.</p>
<p>All of them sagged at their lockers, exhaustion creeping in to their bodies. Muscles sore from overexertion.</p>
<p>"I don't know if we can pull another win tomorrow. Capturing a point is more harder than I thought." Engineer commented. He usually stays at the back providing support for his team but due to the lack of a Scout, he was forced to go out and help capture the points.</p>
<p>"Ja, ve can't even celebrate today's victory due to our exhaustion." Medic said, slowly getting up to fix his apparatus. His body protested but he was successful at doing so.</p>
<p>Everyone got up one by one to fix all of their things silently, too tired to continue the conversation, minds thinking about sleep. Even the Soldier who is usually loud specially if its a win after a losing streak was silent, prefering to walk silently and quickly to his quarters.</p>
<p>The Heavy and the Demoman were the last to be in the locker room. The Heavy sighed as he finally got the energy to store Sasha away and carry Demoman to the his(Demo's) quarters as he was passed out just after the match ended. Then he heads on towards his own room.<br/>
____________</p>
<p>The next day, as expected, they lost. Tiredness creeping to their body as they once again flopped on their lockers for a bit of a rest before fixing their things.</p>
<p>All of them by now has realized how important their Scout was in their team. Things that they usually never worry like capturing points and dealing with certain classes were now their problem.</p>
<p>Today's battle was a simple control point. The cause of the loss was because they were overwhelmed, again. Their Medic went down to a Scout. Sniper during the raid was freshly out of spawn after a backstab from an enemy Spy. Their Pyro was rushing to help out but was too late. Demoman was distracted to the enemy Scout that he was shot dead by a BLU Soldier. Engineer was shot by the enemy Sniper and his buildings were sapped immediately. Spy was burnt to crisp after a failed attempt of backstabbing the BLU Medic because the Medic already popped the Übercharge and Soldier and Heavy died to a barrage of shots from the BLUs while guarding the point. Fantastic.</p>
<p>At this point, they are just hoping for Scout to come back. Some contemplates that maybe this was his way of teaching them a lesson, considering how they greatly underestimated and treated him unfairly while others questions why wasn't he back by now anyway. One of those who complain about him being gone for too long was of course, Soldier who voiced it out.</p>
<p>"Why isn't that maggot come back yet!?" He yelled out of frustration. Slamming his hand on his locker.</p>
<p>"Calm down lad, I think he might 'ave a reason" said Demoman, who was sober enough to think. He earned a glare from Soldier.</p>
<p>"And what would be that reason!?" Soldier demanded, stepping closer to where the demolition expert is.</p>
<p>"Well, we tend to be inconsiderate of him." Engineer commented, stopping Soldier from his advances.</p>
<p>"What?" Soldier said, caught off guard.</p>
<p>"Well for starters, you mongrels blame everything to him even if he didn't do anything." Sniper finally said. Everyone looked at him, shocked. Though, realizing that Scout trusted him the most amongst the team, they wait for him to continue.</p>
<p>He sighed, walking to his locker and putting away all of his gear except for his rifle.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you wankers are doing at the base but he often complains about being complained at. He told me you all always complain when we lost, that its his fault that we lost even if he did his best. He also told me how you all just shut him out when he wants to talk about it. Once I even saw him crying because of it. There are also things he complained about but that really doesn't concern you all" Sniper finished as he left the room, leaving everyone to think.</p>
<p>Engineer feels guilty about putting his work first before his comrades. Also by the fact that he clearly didn't do this to Pyro but did it to Scout which makes him feel more guilty.</p>
<p>Medic feels irresponsible for not knowing and bringung the issue up sooner. Mainly because to him being distracted by his own paperwork.</p>
<p>Soldier hates himself for not being gentle when the boy when he shows some distress. Even if he's harsh to the kid, its only to make him tougher emotionally. He wasn't expecting it to do the opposite.</p>
<p>Spy feels disappointed. He knows he's been harsh with the kid but he should have known his limits. Just like Soldier, Spy was being harsh to his own son to toughen him up, but clearly, that wasn't the case.</p>
<p>The other feels guilty for being not patient enough to listen to the kid ramble. But everyone feels guilty about complaining to the child and blaming him for nothing. Often assuming that he is an irresponsible child, forgetting that he too, is an adult and must be treated with understanding.</p>
<p>"You all realize that he might actually be delaying his return because of us, right?" Engineer said, with everyone nodding to his statement.</p>
<p>"Good, then we have to fix this issue asap."<br/>
____________</p>
<p>Scout returned to the base after 2 weeks. When he arrived, he was greeted with an eerie silence. He just shrug it off and went to his room where he was greeted with a totally clean room which he wasn't expecting. He has his mouth agape, curious as to who cleaned his room. He set down his bag and head gear on the bed, then left, wanting to meet someone and ask them who cleaned his bed.</p>
<p>When he arrived at the living room, he was surprised by everyone welcoming him back with a small party.</p>
<p>"Heya son, glad to have you back." Engineer said, walking towards the shocked boy and patting him on the back.</p>
<p>"So, what do ya think? Is it good?" Engie asked, resting his right arm on one of Scout's shoulders.</p>
<p>"Wh-What? Guys, what's going on?" Scout asked in pure confusion, looking at everyone for answers.</p>
<p>Everyone looked at each other before Heavy decided to answer.</p>
<p>"Well, we treat leetle Scout bad so we make up for mistake." Heavy scratched the back of his head, having difficulty to find words that aren't Russian to express his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Ja. Ve found out ve vhere mistreating you vhen Herr Sniper told us your issues. Ve must say, zhat really vasn't professional of us." Medic added, freeing Heavy of the pressure of trying to continue his statement.</p>
<p>"So we made this little party for ya lad! As what the big guy said, to make up for what we've done and to ask for forgiveness. Also to celebrate your return." Demo finished, chugging in his scrumpy then leaning on to Heavy who is next to him.</p>
<p>"G-guys....." Scout was speachless, digesting in what they said before bursting into tears and running straight to Heavy, arms wide open and hugging the big guy. Not without including the Medic and the Demoman who were close to him. Heavy smiled, motioning for everyone to come closer then engulfing everyone for a group hug. Medic rubbed small circles on Scouts back the best he can while Demoman and a few others patted his head or ruffled his hair while he cried.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while until Scout calmed down and  released Heavy from the hug, making the Russian to let go of the group hug as well.<br/>
Scout wiped his eyes clean, looking at everyone then smiling.</p>
<p>"I forgive you all, you bastards." Scout finally said. Everyone laughed, making Scout laugh as well.</p>
<p>"So what's next?" Engineer asked.</p>
<p>"We party like we never had one before! Party hard maggots!" Soldier yelled, pressing a button on the radio that started playing songs loudly.</p>
<p>"Oh hell yeah!" Scout cheered getting on with the party while everyone chuckled and joined him.<br/>
____________</p>
<p>Everyone was mostly passed out except for Scout. He might have been exhausted when he came back from the mission but because of the happenings of today, he's too triggered happy and has too much energy left to fall asleep. He went up to the roof where he usually takes a breather after a rough day. When he got there, he saw Medic and Sniper chatting with each other about god knows what.</p>
<p>"So this is where you guys have been huh?" Scout interjected their conversation. Both looked at the newcomer, surprised to see him still awake.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're still awake? I thought you passed out" Sniper said, looking at Scout as the boy sat beside him.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah, but I'm too energetic right now to fall asleep." Scout looked up the stars calmly, thinking about what hapenned today.</p>
<p>"I never zhought I vould see zhe day zhat you vould stay silent willingly." The Medic joked, taking a sip from his beer.</p>
<p>Both men chuckled.</p>
<p>"I could say the same with you chugging beer" Scout retorted back with the same joking energy to which Medic laughed.</p>
<p>"Fair enough" said the doctor, looking up the stars to admire them.</p>
<p>"So, Snipes, about what Medic said earlier..." Scout started, still looking over the horizon.</p>
<p>"Ah yeah, sorry mate. I just thought it was about time. Told ya they cared about ya" Sniper stated, inhaling from his cigarette and exhaling the smoke.</p>
<p>All three of them sat silently for a while, enjoying the peace around them at the moment.</p>
<p>"Thanks" Scout suddenly whispered.</p>
<p>Both people hummed at the word, looking at the youngest with curious expressions.</p>
<p>"For telling them I guess. Otherwise they would continue. And for setting up the party. I really wasn't expecting that." Scout finally finnished, looking at the two and flashing them with a smile that Sniper grew accustomed with while Medic was shocked to see a different kind of smile from the Bostonian.</p>
<p>"Aye, no problem mate" Sniper replied.</p>
<p>"Ja, zhe party vas planned anyvay."</p>
<p>'Scout is more secretive than I thought' Medic thinks after he got over the initial shock of the smile</p>
<p>"Wait really? Why?" Scout asked suddenly curious and a bit disappointed that the party wasn't purely because of his return.</p>
<p>"Cuz we kept loosing to thise BLU wankers. Starting from the day you left actually. We just kept receiving loosing streaks. We won sometimes but we loose more frequently." Sniper explained.</p>
<p>"Yes, und vhen zhe Administrator announced zhat a week break vill start tomorrow, ve didn't vant to lose today's battle. Ve also found out from Miss Pauling zhat you vill arrive today so ve did our best to vin zhis battle to make up for our losing streak and to save you zhe stress of wanting to take revenge over zhe BLUs. Also to leave zhe BLU's in zhe losing side before zhe ceasefire." Medic added to which Scout chuckled.</p>
<p>"Karma really is a bitch huh." Scout said, earning a grin from the two men.</p>
<p>"Well, tell me more later tomorrow, I think my energy has already depleted." Scout stood up.</p>
<p>"See ya here both tomorrow, after dinner. Don't be late." He finally left, leaving the two alone again.</p>
<p>"So you coming here as he said?" Sniper asked, looking back at the stars after he watched Scout leave.</p>
<p>"If I finish zhe papers tomorrow daytime, I might." Medic answered. He stood up then brushed his coat off of any dirt.</p>
<p>"I zhink I will head on for zhe night. Today's activities has finally gotten to my body." Medic walked towards the exit.</p>
<p>"Alright, goodnight mate" Sniper stood up as well, going over one of the edge of the building. "I'll be heading off as well."</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow Herr Sniper" Medic said. Sniper nodded and they both went to their separate ways. Medic going down straight for his room while Sniper slowly climbed down the building using the rout Scout showed him he could use.</p>
<p>When the Sniper finally landed on the ground, he walked towards his campervan. He's surely looking forward for tomorrow. Its a good chance for him to know his teammates more. Maybe he could use them to finally gain enough encouragement to break from his own shell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uh, yeah that was bad isn't it? Well I just hope you enjoyed reading that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>